The Other Time
by AnonymousDH
Summary: It wasn't just once, that night. It all started at the door, the exact place she waited for him with that bottle of whipped cream. Pinned against the wall, their bodies flush to the other, lips locking they somehow managed to get the other undressed. [DARVEY] just the other time! You all know what happened.


**So this happened, a ficlet about the other time, because apparently you can never be trash enough about that event. So literally.. it's just the other time, what might have happened. Nothing more. Hope it will make you trash. x**

* * *

 **The Other Time.**

It wasn't just once, that night.

It all started at the door, the exact place she waited for him with that bottle of whipped cream. Pinned against the wall, their bodies flush to the other, lips locking they somehow managed to get the other undressed.

Her couch is where they fought over that bottle of whipped cream. Both wanting to be in control, they took turns and it was the slowest and most teasing thing both of them ever did. Somewhere along the way the whipped cream was replaced by just their hands and mouths. Not needing anything else separating them than thin air. Not even whipped cream.

Maybe he lifted her up, or she wrapped her legs around him. Maybe he threw her over her shoulder or they played catch, running over the floor. It doesn't matter, because that part was really fast and it all ended on the exact same location. Her bedroom.

Maybe he threw her on her bed, making him hover above her as they stared at the other. Maybe he tripped over a pair of those ridiculously high heels she wears and she was the one to press him against the mantras, sitting on top of him with a leg on either side of his body.

Maybe it were his hands removing her bra in the progress, kissing her neck, her chest, her breast and her belly button. Maybe it were her fingers trailing S-shaped patterns over his skin. Making him shiver at her touch and all he could do was look at her.

Maybe it was him letting his hand slip under her panties, making her back arch against him. His name leaving in a soft moan and he thought it was the most beautiful thing she ever said. Maybe it were her fingertips scraping along the edge of his boxers. Her lips placing a kiss right there before she pulled the piece of fabric down with her teeth, a "God woman," filling the air in his husky voice.

Maybe it was his hand spreading her legs, making him settle between her. His lips in her neck as he whispered words he didn't know were in his vocabulary, but with her it was different. Maybe he took her in surprise, in one swift motion, or maybe he asked her if she was sure, entering her slowly and deeply making her body tremble beneath him.

Maybe it was her straddling his waist, pulling him back up until she could kiss him. Hands on his shoulders as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Her hips determine the pace, but for once it was as if they didn't fought in control. It was all natural.

Maybe it was him reaching the point of no return first, her hands on his face. Her fingers moving over his moles as she made him look at her. Maybe it was her, closing her eyes, throwing her head back as his lips attacked her neck. Screaming his name.

Maybe it was the way she moved, holding him close that made him lose control, because it was in some way something he never experienced before. Maybe it was the way she seemed to do this for herself, closing her eyes her hand bringing his to her breasts, that made them follow the other in mere seconds.

Maybe it was his head falling on her chest. Trying to catch his breath as his hand catches hers, fingers intertwining as his lips place a kiss on the corner of her neck. Maybe it was her body collapsing on his. Both out of breath, and yet breathing in sync. Her hands moving over his chest, a smile on both their faces as she placed small kisses on his chest.

Maybe it was either one of these versions or something completely different or maybe it was both. Because one thing is for sure. It wasn't just once and it wasn't just sex. It was special, just them connecting in way neither of them could know would be so intense and long lasting. Maybe they both felt they weren't ready and made the night last as long as possible. Because they knew it was now and never again. At least not for a very long time.

Neither of them knowing it would take twelve freaking years to take them there again. Just the two of them. Naked, limbs entangled. Repeating the words they might have thought back then but pronounced this time around.

Maybe it started just like back in the day. Hot and urgent, part of a fight or just them touching. Making it passionate. A mixture of their desires, but it ended the same. Slow, sweet, caring and full of love for each other.

Only this time it wasn't an action they performed on repeat for one night. It was something they did once, holding the other close afterwards. Instead they repeated it the day after and every day after that.

The End


End file.
